


Afternoon meeting

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Bail's office is soundproof, but it still add  to the thrill of the moment to be there, together, in the middle of the afternoon, the Senate busy around them.





	Afternoon meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Wrennette for her help with this fic.

“Just like that,” Bail said, his voice wrecked by pleasure, “Go on, love, I know you can take more.”

Kneeling between Bail’s legs, Obi-Wan abandoned the cock he was worshipping for an instant and turned his head to place a kiss on Bail’s hand on his shoulder. It was a gesture of such adoration than Bail’s breath got stuck in his throat.

Silent, like he always was when he sat at Bail’s feet, Obi-Wan took that hand and placed it on his head. He leaned down again, covered the head of the hard cock with his lips, ran his tongue on the slit, and then slowly worked down the shaft until his nose pressed against his lover’s belly. It was impressive, because Bail was big, long and thick, and not a lot of lovers had succeeded in taking so much of him. Obi-Wan seemed to delight in his size, instead of fearing it, and he moaned in pleasure against Bail’s skin. The Senator groaned as Obi-Wan retreated, then descended again and swallowed around his cock, cradling the balls in one hand, the other hand stroking Bail’s thigh.

The Jedi had no gag reflex and too much talent for Bail to stay silent. The Senator knew that his office in the Senate was wonderfully soundproof but every cry that passed his lips still added to the thrill of that moment: a blowjob in the middle of the day, in his office, and by a man he adored. Obi-Wan was still dressed, only his cape abandoned on the visitor’s chair, and Bail could see the bulge of his erection. Bail himself had only pushed his pants to the knees. It was messy, spontaneous, it was definitely in defiance of every smart Senator’s handbook and Bail would have refused those moments for nothing in the galaxy.

Bail groaned deep again, his fingers combing lightly in the fiery hair. It was always a struggle to not come too quickly with Obi-Wan’s skilled tongue, with the agile lips, with the tight warmth of his throat. If he could, Bail would fuck that delicious mouth for hours, only his panting breaths, Obi-Wan’s groans of pleasure and the wet sounds filling the room, but Bail had no Jedi training.

The Senator slowed things down, easing his cock out, smearing precome across the reddened lips. Obi-Wan’s mouth looked fucked, obscene. Nobody could see him like that and misunderstand what he had done. He was perfect and his lover didn’t know what he wanted more, to come into that sweet mouth, or to see it dripping his seed.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Bail whispered and Obi-Wan whined wantonly, chasing the cock with hungry lips. Bail had a small laugh and gripped his hair more strongly. “I know you want my cock. I know how you love it. Don’t be worried, sweet love. I will always give you everything you need, everything you want.”

He pushed inside again, grunting, roughly thrusting again and again. Yes, more patient men could have waited, fucked that beautiful mouth for hours, but Bail wasn’t so calm when that smart mouth was stretched around his girth. It wasn’t really a problem. He would grow hard again. He shot his load down that throat with a long, blissed-out moan and went limp against the back of his chair. Obi-Wan cleaned him with little licks, almost trembling from lust.

Bail patted his head and pulled him unto his lap for a long kiss. Obi-Wan’s pants opened under his hand and his cock sprung out, so red, so hard. Bail only needed a moment to make him come from a few caresses: Obi-Wan was always so ready after sucking him.

“Such a good boy,” Bail praised him, presenting Obi-Wan his fingers covered in seed, “such a perfect, good, delicious sweet lover,” and Obi-Wan, blissed out and pliant, dutifully cleaned the offered hand, licking up every trace of his own pleasure, nuzzling his fingers in a way that made Bail wish to grow hard again faster. He kissed the corner of his lover’s eye. “Can you stay a little more?” Bail asked.

“Yes, oh yes, please,” Obi-Wan immediately answered, his voice full of desire. Not a desire for more pleasure, but a desire for that deep state of mind, when every worry fled and there was only warm flesh, love and tenderness.

The Jedi got down gracefully from Bail’s lap, kneeling again at his feet. The carpet was thick, chosen especially for that, soft enough to be comfortable on the knees for as long as they wanted. Obi-Wan didn’t even tuck himself again in his pants. He was only interested in one thing and a blissful sigh escaped him when he took Bail’s cock in his mouth again. Even softening, it was still a thing of beauty in his eyes and keeping it warm was always one of the best part of their games. His eyelids fluttered at the taste, then his eyes closed. Bail’s hips gave a thrust, more reflex than anything else, then calmed down.

“Keep me warm, darling,” Bail encouraged, scratching him behind the ear, a place where the red head was particularly sensitive. Obi-Wan heard some clicks on a datapad. It was more a show than anything else: the best bureaucracy work was difficult to do with a cock warmed by a skilful mouth, even for Bail, but the Jedi loved the idea of being nothing more than a cock warmer, of Bail working and letting him wait like that, and Bail always pretended to be quite busy during those moments, even if he had once confessed to Obi-Wan the most work he ever succeed to do in those moments was sketching moustaches with a drawing program on the most obnoxious of his colleagues’ portraits.

With another sigh, Obi-Wan settled down against his lover’s leg more comfortably. Bail would probably grow hard in half an hour, and the Jedi wanted to savour this time the best he could, to be only the wet warmth around that cock. He could taste semen on his tongue, hear the clicks of the datapad, feel the warmth of his lover. His throat felt deliciously fucked out and he hoped Bail would choose his mouth again for their second round, using it again until his voice was wrecked.

He let the world fade, a smile upon his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
